nekojishifandomcom-20200223-history
Tian-Liao Lin
Tian-Liao Lin (林天遼 Lín Tiānliáo) or Liao is a visual novel character from Nekojishi. He is also the main protagonist and represents the player. He is a homosexual young college student who is fond of beast-men and has interests in dancing. Biography Name Liao's name is Mandarin for "double silvervine (cat powder)" (木天蓼 Mùtiānliǎo). With 林 being double of 木, it is considered as a gag. Appearance Liao's appearance is very ambiguous, probably because he's supposed to resemble the player so he doesn't have a fixed one. His eyes are never shown even in the full-view portrait of himself; therefore, his face remains a complete mystery. Clothing Liao likes to wear normal everyday clothes such as a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He's never illustrated in that many outfits. While dancing, his clothing choices become slightly more sporty-looking. Hairstyle Liao appears with short, chunky, bushy hair that is slightly spiky, similar to many other characters with a young boy's look. His friends, Shu-Chi Yan for example, have this similar haircut, presumably because of the trending Chinese hairstyle for young men around his age. Personality Liao is a complete introvert. Despite the fact that he has moved into Taipei for quite a reasonable amount of time now, he knows no ways of going to places. He says himself that he rarely ever goes out and prefers to just stay in his room doing his stuff. He is shown to be very loyal and caring. He cares for others so much that he often thinks that he himself is selfish even though the problem he's trying to solve isn't even his own at the moment. At first, when Likulau and Leopard Cat appeared before him and asked for his help, Liao wanted to get rid of them. However, he grew attached to their company and began not able to accept their farewell without notice. Although, he is very obedient, always following Lin Hu's advice and words, he does have his slight selfish and naughty side. In order not to fail an exam, Liao has cheated his mathematics examination with the aid of Likulau at least once, and in one of the Clouded Leopard Endings, he cheated his way through dancing performance. Character Relationships Lin Hu Likulau Leopard Cat Liao's Apartment Neighbor Jia-Hao Shu-Chi Yan Dancing Club Members Shu-Chi Admirer Club members Liao's Father Liao's Brother Randolph Ragoo Laront Goddess Mazu Story Quotes Trivia *Liao and Shu-Chi are the only humans in the visual novel that have ever appeared on the screen with their portraits. **However, none of their eyes were ever shown, leaving their full appearance a mystery. *Liao and his apartment neighbor are the only characters in the visual novel that can pop their text on screen without having to include their name on the top of the textbox, whether it be anonymous or revealed. Gallery BigCatsAtHome.gif|Three big cats at home! TigerElectronics.png|Liao and Tiger browsing the department store's electronics section. TigerLiaoBedtime.png|Liao is fast-asleep while Tiger tucks him in. SenpaiLiaoSchool.png|Liao and Senpai's college days. SenpaiLiaoGo.png|"Wait up Senpai!" Category:Tian-Liao Category:Character Category:Human